Steven Universe And The Crystal Moms
by roxan1930
Summary: Mother's Day fic! While Steven may not have Rose, that doesn't mean he does not have a mom. In fact, he has three and decides to give them all something for Mother's Day
**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe!**

 **Steven Universe And The Crystal Moms**

"STEVEN!" the gems Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl shouted as they came bursting through the door of the temple after hearing him call out to them _loudly_.

Their weapons were already summoned as they stood ready to beat up any form of danger that could be near.

Only, there was no danger at all.

Just Steven standing in the middle of the livingroom with his hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face.

Amethyst was the first to calm down and let her whip disappear.

"Hey, what's up, Ste-man?" she greeted casually with a grin of her own.

"Amethyst! Don't act like this is normal! Steven sounded like he was getting attacked!" Pearl right away scolded the purple gem.

"Geez, you just gotta yell at me, don't you?! Look! He's fine!" Amethyst yelled back.

"Knock it off!" Garnet quickly stepped in between her teammates.

"Pearl, while I agree Steven sounded like he was in real danger, by now you can see he isn't so there's no reason to act like he is." she calmly told the slender gem who gawked up at her while Amethyst stuck her tongue out, happy her side was picked this time.

"And just so you both know, I'm not picking Amethyst's side. I'm always neutral." the fusion then said, almost making Amethyst topple over.

Really, did Garnet use her future-vision or was she hiding some ability to read minds or something like that?

Both gems looked like they wanted to say something but they didn't, knowing Garnet's word was final.

Then the fusion turned her attention towards Steven again.

"Steven, why did you yell so loudly? We were really worried." She told the boy who's grin turned into a sheepish smile.

"Really? Sorry about that but I just really wanted you guys to come here." he apologized, shuffling one if his feet.

"And why is that?" Pearl questioned.

Her answer was Steven pulling one of his hands from behind his back and motioning fort hem to get closer.

The gems all shared a confused glance before deciding to humor hi mand obey, walking closer until they were standing right in front of him.

They all stood in perfect silence for a few seconds before steven suddenly shouted as loudly as he could "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" while pulling three small wrapped boxes from behind his back.

The gems stood there in shock, not knowing how to respond.

"Mother's day?" Pearl asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"Yeah, it's a special day where everyone gives gifts tot heir moms!" the boy explained while slightly bouncing up and down.

His exitement faded however when the gems just looked at him awkwardly.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Uhm… Steven? That's pretty nice but… Why are you giving us presents?" Amethyst asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"None of us are your mother." Garnet nodded solemnly, abviously thinking of Rose and she probably wasn't the only one judging by Pearl's teary eyes that she tried to blink away.

At that the boy gave a sad smile.

"I… I know you guys are not really my moms but… it always felt like that." he said.

Seeing their confusion again he decided to explain himself.

"Garnet, you always give me hugs and kisses if I'm feeling down or if you're proud and I can always tell you everything as you always just listen and give advice to help me." Garnet hummed and nodded, a small smile on her thick lips.

"Pearl, you always worry about my safety and health, cooking different food that's supposed to be good for me and helping me keep my stuff clean and you are always teaching me new things." Pearl smiled happily as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Amethyst, you always play with me, just because we want to or to cheer me up when I'm down and you always remind me to stand up for myself and to just be myself, even if others think I'm weird." Amethyst gave a huge grin and a thumps-up.

"And all you will always protect me! All those things are things a mom does!" Steven finished, happy to see the state the gems were in this time.

"I know guys aren't technacally my moms but it's always felt like that so I want to give you these!"

He yelped when Garnet suddenly swooped him up in her arms and nearly crushed him against her hard frame.

Then he felt the familiar arms of Pearl and Amethyst also wrap around him.

Realising what was going on he giggled and happile hugged back.

"Steven, we're all honored that you consider us your mothers." Garnet spoke up, removing her shades to show her eyes sparkling in happiness.

Looking around he saw the other two looked exactly the same.

"Well, are you going to open your present? I made them myself!" he spoke up, making them put him down, all excited to see what he made them though Garnet and Pearl were trying to hide it a bit.

Amethyst didn't care.

"Don't worry, I made these so none of them are real." Steven repeated himself as he handed each of them a box.

The gems shared another confused look before shrugging it off and opening their presents.

Steven grinned as he announced "I put a lot of work in them! Rings!" Garnet was wearing a golden ring on both her hands of which both had a small gemstone in it, one a ruby and other one a sapphire.

"A bracelet!" Amethyst was wearing a silver bracelet on her right wrist with an amethyst in it.

"And a necklace!" Pearl was wearing a pearl-necklace around her neck.

"Just remember! None of the gems are real! I bought everything to make this from a hobbyshop!" he quickly repeated himself, not wanting anyone to go into a panic-attack.

He yelped when he was once again swept up in a huge group-hug.

"We love it, Steven."

"Thank you so much."

"You're the best."

Steven smiled and hugged them back again.

"You're welcome, moms."

 **The End**

 **I'm SOOOOO Sorry I haven't written anything for so long but I was really busy! I had exams and and recently got a job that even if it pays pretty low, it's something but the good news is that I now have a degree for Financial Administration! I'm trying to get myself sighed up to learn Sales but that's still on the way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little Mother's Day fic! Now please go hg your mom and read my other fics too! Bye!**


End file.
